Back To December
by poodiehoodhi
Summary: ( TWOSHOT ) Kisah Guanlin yang terjebak dengan penyesalannya. "You told me you love me, but why did you go away?" — PANWINK ; slight!WINKDEEP ; light-angst; dldr.


CHAPTER O1.

Guanlin x Jihoon

Alternative universe, boyslove.

 **Warn** : , light-angst, _fail_!comedy, swearing content, non-baku, more characters will be added to the fic if needed, typo(s).

( a/n: Any italic paraghrap it's contains flashback or inner thoughs of the characters. )

( See the end of the chapter for notes. )

©2O17, poodiehoodhi.

* * *

 _Move on_ dari seseorang yang sedari awal hanya kalian jadikan tempat pelarian dari mantan kekasih kalian sebelumnya dan hubungan kalian hanya berjalan selama tiga bulan, seharusnya bukan jadi perkara yang sulit untuk, _kan_?

 _Move on.  
_  
Sepasang kata yang menjadi suatu hal tersialan bagi Lai Guanlin saat ini.

Dulu, Guanlin tidak pernah berempati kepada teman-temannya yang tidak bisa _move on_. Guanlin selalu mengatakan, " _Apa susahnya move on? Lo tinggal cari yang lain, Bro. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia diluar sana,_ " dan teman-temannya pun rata-rata membalas dengan kalimat yang sama, " _Lo sih gampang tinggal ngomong aja karena lo nggak ngerasain._ "

Dan sekalinya Guanlin kenal apa itu gagal move on, ia tahu sekarang bagaimana yang dirasakan oleh teman-temannya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya menjalankan kata yang berbunyi _move on_ itu. Merasakan kegundahan yang sempat melanda teman-temannya.

Lima bulan sudah setelah hari dimana Jihoon memutuskannya, Guanlin nyaris seperti orang tidak waras karena terluntang-lantung dengan perasaan yang terlambat ia sadari dan penyesalan dalam lubuk hati paling dalam kepada pemuda berpipi gempal itu.

Karma. Ya, Guanlin tahu sedikit banyak ini pasti karma untuknya karena selalu menyepelekan apa itu _move on._ _Karma karena ia menyia-nyiakan Jihoon ketika ia memilikinya._

Euiwoong, sahabat karib Guanlin, menatap Guanlin yang kini tengah memainkan gitar nya tanpa minat diatas meja. Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu Euiwoong membuka suaranya. "Lin, lo mau sampe kapan begini terus?"

"Sampai hati gue mau berhenti lah. Pake nanya segala lagi." Sahut Guanlin sewot. Euiwoong mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Guanlin itu bintang paling terang untuk urusan akademis, tetapi tidak dalam urusan percintaan.

"Segitu nyeselnya lo nyia-nyiain Kak Jihoon?" Tanya Euiwoong memastikan dengan alis tertautkan.

Pasalnya, selama Euiwoong mengenal Guanlin sejak mereka di bangku taman kanak-kanak, Guanlin tidak pernah sampai jatuh selarut ini dalam kesedihan putus cinta. Apalagi Guanlin hanya menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan dengan Jihoon.

Guanlin hanya melirik Euiwoong sekilas dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata _lo-udah-tau-kenapa-masih-nanya-sih-anjir._

"Yaudah kalo emang nyesel dan masih sayang, kenapa nggak balikan aja?" Saran Euiwoong sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, " _Shipper_ lo sama Kak Jihoon juga kayak nya pada sedih banget gak bisa liat _feeds_ super mesra-tapi-fake di instagram lagi gara-gara lo putus sama Kak Jihoon."

Guanlin langsung menatap Euiwoong dengan sengit, "Balikan? Jidat lo kali."

Euiwoong udah siap-siap bakal kena tabokan Guanlin, namun yang ia dapat malah jawaban pasrah Guanlin. "Ya, gue emang maunya gitu." Jujur Guanlin, dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Terus, kenapa gak langsung tembak lagi aja?" Euiwoong menatap Guanlin bingung. Guanlin tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Masalahnya, dia udah deket sama yang lain."

"Terus, kalo Kak Jihoon udah deket sama yang lain, lo mau nyerah aja gitu? Katanya sayang." Euiwoong memanas-manasi Guanlin karena gemas dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu bertele-tele itu.

"Ya gimana, dong? Lo tau sendiri sebrengsek apa kelakuan gue ke dia dulu, Ung." Suara Guanlin terdengar parau ditelinga nya sendiri.

Euiwoong membisu di tempatnya duduk, "Kalo gitu, lo harus relain dia sama yang lain, lah. Lo nggak bisa kayak gini terus-terusan, yang ada lo gila nanti. Gue nggak mau punya temen nggak waras," Euiwoong melayangkan tatapan iba pada Guanlin dan memberikan tepukan di bahu tegap milik Guanlin yang terbalut seragam sekolah kusut.

Setelah keheningan cukup lama, Guanlin membuka suaranya, dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Euiwoong melotot sempurnya, seakan tidak pernah terbanyang olehnya. "Ung, menurut lo, gue masih ada kesempatan nggak kalau ngajak dia balikan?"

"Ngh– gimana ya, Lin? Euh–" Euiwoong bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Gapapa, jawab aja yang jujur. Nggak, _kan_?" Guanlin menatap Euiwoong, meyakinkan.

Euiwoong yang memang tidak pernah berbohong, mengangguki ucapan Guanlin. "Susah, Guanlin. Apa yang lo lakuin ke dia tuh, jahat pake banget. Gue kalau jadi Kak Jihoon juga ogah kali."

"Jujur boleh, Ung. Tapi gue langsung ngedown beneran denger jujur lo yang kelewatan." Lirih Guanlin dengan muka melasnya.

Euiwoong hanya bisa memaksakan sebuah cengiran, "Yaudah, kan lo udah tau kalo kemungkinan nya kecil. Jadi sekarang, coba ikhlasin dan coba _move on_." Nasihat Euiwoong ikut prihatin terhadap kisah percintaan sahabat karibnya yang tengah dipenuhi penyesalan ini.

"Iya, tapi nanti. Kalau otak gue udah siap dipaksa buat mikirin orang lain."

 _Plak._

"Sialan lo, gak usah ngomong!" Euiwoong bersungut-sungut pada Guanlin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah ia memukul kepala belakang lelaki berhidung mancung itu.

"Yaudah gue cabut dulu ya." Guanlin bangkit dari atas meja yang ia duduki. Euiwoong menghela nafas nya sekali lagi ketika melihat cara berjalan Guanlin yang terkesan seperti tanpa tujuan hidup itu.

"Jangan bunuh diri ya lo!" Seru Euiwoong iseng dan dibalas dengan dengusan tertahan milik Guanlin.

 **.**

Guanlin melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebenarnya, _move on_ bukanlah hal sulit bagi Guanlin kalau ia berniat. Ia bisa mandapatkan Somi si gadis _blasteran_ Amerika yang juga tergila-gila padanya. Atau Doyeon, si gadis cantik dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang mempunyai kulit sama pucatnya seperti Jihoon. Atau mungkin juga, Guanlin bisa mandapatkan siapapun uke atau gadis yang ia mau. Tapi sayangnya, Guanlin tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk _move on_ dari Jihoon.

Dan itu masalahnya.

Guanlin bimbang apakah hatinya benar-benar masih mengharapkan Jihoon untuk kembali dimiliki atau hanya bentuk dari penyesalan belaka karena keputusannya melepas Jihoon malah membuatnya sadar bahwa Jihoon itu penting untuknya.

Guanlin tahu semua ini memang salahnya. Salahnya karena sudah memperalat Jihoon.

 _"_ _Lo jadian sama Kak Jihoon!?" seru Euiwoong heboh seraya mengguncang lengan Guanlin. Yang hanya dibalas gumaman pelan, tanda mengiyakan tanpa minat oleh Guanlin._

 _"_ _Idih! Lo udah gila, ya? Lo bilang lo masih gamon sama Seonho!" Samuel melayangkan sebuah tamparan pedas ke atas bahu Guanlin._

 _Guanlin mengaduh kesakitan sebelum menanggapi, "Emang kenapa? Lagian lumayan, kan? Gue mau liat reaksi Seonho."_

 _Daehwi refleks menggebuk Guanlin dengan buku fisika yang ada di mejanya. "ANJ–Astagfirullah. Jahat banget anjir, Lin!"_

 _"_ _Lin, lo tau kan kalo Kak Jihoon tuh sukanya suka beneran sama lo? Kok lo tega banget sih mainin dia anjir! Marah gue sama lo!" Sewot Daehwi berapi-api, berbeda dengan Samuel dan Euiwoong yang masih terbengong-bengong._

 _Guanlin mengelus lengannya yang perih akibat ulah brutal Daehwi, "Jahat apanya, sih? Kan gue tetep memperlakukan dia kayak pacar gue." Bela Guanlin, tak mau kalah. Ini baru dua hari jadian kenapa udah dihakimi massa gini sih._

 _Samuel berdecak super sebal, "Lo pura-pura bego, ya? Kalo iya, gue sumpahin lo bego beneran, anjir."_

 _"_ _Lin, pesen gue cuma satu. Awas kualat sama kelakuan lo sendiri."_

Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya di sekitar lapangan _indoor_ sekolah mereka. Ia perlahan bergerak mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di ujung lapangan. Pandangannya berpendar ke sekeliling. Sebuah senyum pahit terpatri di wajah tampannya ketika kilas balik kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

 _Hari itu, tim basket yang diketuai oleh Guanlin berhasil menjuarai pertandingan antar sekolah satu provinsi. Semua supporter dari sekolah mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan acara final pertandingan yang diselenggarakan di sekolah mereka itu bersorak heboh ketika komentator mengumumkan SMA Negeri 101 keluar menjadi juara._

 _Jihoon sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk menyambut dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada Guanlin. "Guanlin-ah!" panggil Jihoon pada kekasihnya yang sedang memamerkan senyum lebarnya seraya memeluki teman-teman satu timnya._

 _Guanlin yang sadar namanya dipanggil, berlari kearah Jihoon yang memegang handuk dan sebotol air mineral._

 _Jihoon langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Guanlin, "Selamat ya, Cekingku! Tadi main nya keren banget! Nggak cidera atau kenapa-kenapa, kan?"_

 _Guanlin membalas singkat pelukan Jihoon, "Wow, pelan-pelan, Kak. Satu-satu nanya nya." Guanlin mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusak rambut Jihoon._

 _"_ _Makasih ya, Kak. Lo udah dateng nonton gue. Nggak cidera apa-apa, gue baik-baik aja kok." Jawab Guanlin._

 _"_ _Pulang nanti mau jalan? Sekalian rayain kemenangan kamu! How's it?"_

 _Guanlin tersenyum tipis sebelum mengelus pipi kanan Jihoon, "Lo langsung pulang aja, ya? Gue udah janji sama Seonho kalau gue menang, gue mau pergi sama dia. Oke? Nah itu dia orangnya! Gue kesana dulu, ya? "_

 _Sirna sudah senyum terang Jihoon mendengar ucapan Guanlin. "O-oh, oke."_

 _Dan dengan itu, Guanlin berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja, yang tengah membeku di tempatnya. Menahan air matanya yang terbendung di kedua pelupuknya._

Iya, benar kata Euiwoong. Guanlin kualat sama tindakan dia sendiri. Guanlin kualat karena nyatanya selama berpacaran, ia memperlakukan Jihoon bak angin lalu.

Guanlin tertawa miris setelahnya. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, ini semua memang salah Guanlin.

 _He gives you all his might_ , _but you give him nothing in return, Guanlin_.

"AHHH!" Guanlin berteriak frustasi dan melempar bola basket di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

Guanlin menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah-tengah lapangan seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Parah. Dulu bego nya gue kenapa bisa gak ketolongan sih, anjir."

Andai Guanlin bisa memutar waktu kembali untuk mengubah semua kelakuan brengseknya pada Jihoon, Guanlin bersumpah ia akan memperlakukan Jihoon sebagaimana seharusnya.

" _I'm fucked it all_."

 **.**

Jihoon tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang tersisa di loker. Semua murid kelas dua belas memang diharuskan untuk mengosongkan loker pribadi mereka oleh pihak sekolah maksimal seminggu sebelum acara kelulusan berlangsung.

Karena Jihoon benci dengan segala sesuatu yang terburu-buru, ia memilih untuk membereskan lokernya sekarang. Padahal sekarang masih sepuluh hari menjelang pesta kelulusan kelas dua belas.

Jihoon tertegun saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah _marshmelli pig squishy_ yang tergeletak di sudut lokernya.

 _"_ _Kenapa harus squishy karakter babi, sih?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Lucu. Warnanya pink, banyak makan, bisa diuyel-uyel. Persis kayak kamu."_

Jihoon tersenyum tipis mengingat kata-kata dari orang yang memberinya squishy berkarakter babi ini. Nggak cuma satu, tapi Jihoon punya dua squishy babi lainnya yang sama persis kayak yang lagi dia pegang sekarang. Satu ia taruh di tasnya, dan satu lagi dia taruh dibawah bantalnya.

"Iya, lucu. Cuma karena squishy bodoh ini, tiba-tiba semuanya langsung tentang kamu." Gumam Jihoon pelan pada angin.

 _Tring_!

Jihoon refleks langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana begitu notif LINE nya berbunyi dan mendapati nama Hyungseob terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

 **Hyungseob-ie** :

 _Sent you a picture_.

Mantan you suka kenapa, sih?

Jihoon memicingkan alisnya sesaat setelah gambar yang dikirim Hyungseob selesai loading. Dan kemudian mengetik balasan pesan Hyungseob.

 **Jihoon** :

Dia kenapa?

 **Hyungseob-ie** :

Nggak paham juga saya?

Ngapain deh dia gabut kid banget

Heran, ngaso di tengah lapangan

Persis gembel

Jihoon mendengus pelan membaca pesan Hyungseob. Sahabatnya itu, memang sangat anti pada mantan kekasih Jihoon yang satu itu.

 **Jihoon** :

Ahahaha, kenapa sih, Seob?

Kayak yang gak suka banget gitu?

Biarin aja, dia kan emang suka aneh-aneh.

 **Hyungseob-ie** :

Emang aku pernah suka sama kelakuan dia?

Nggak pernah.

Dari awal kalian pacar pun, nggak.

Apalagi abis kejadian kalian putus.

Gak banget deh.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah Guanlin pada malam ketika ia beranjak meninggalkan dirinya di taman favorite mereka.

Dan sekali lagi, Jihoon membiarkan dirinya memutar kembali kilas balik patah hati terbaiknya.

 **.**

 _Sudah setengah jam semenjak mereka sampai di taman kota ditengah rintikan salju yang turun. Namun baik Jihoon maupun Guanlin masih betah untuk membungkam diri mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing._

 _"_ _Guanlin—"_

 _"_ _Kak—"_

 _"_ _You go first." Guanlin mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ia tahan._

 _"_ _Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu sama kamu. Karena aku tau kamu benci banget kalau aku bahas tentang ini—" Jihoon menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi Guanlin, namun Guanlin tetap dengan raut wajahnya yang datar. Tidak tegang, bahkan terlihat kesal pun tidak._

 _"_ _Kamu masih punya hubungan sama Seonho, kan?" tanya Jihoon takut-takut._

 _"_ _Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sama dia. Iya, kita emang masih akrab. Tapi nggak lebih dari sekedar temen. Itu aja."_

 _"_ _Jangan bohong, Guan." Guanlin yang sudah tahu bahwa Jihoon akan membahas tentang hal ini lagi, kali ini memilih mengalah untuk mendengarkan apa yang pemuda lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu rasakan selama tiga bulan terakhir._

 _"Aku tau kemarin kamu anter Seonho pulang. Karena itu, kamu nyuruh supir kamu buat anter aku pulang, kan? Padahal kamu punya janji sama aku." Jihoon menatap Gualin dengan tatapan kecewa._

 _Sejujurnya, Jihoon nggak tega kalau harus terus-terusan nanya tentang hal ini ke Guanlin, karena Guanlin pasti akan semakin bingung dengan hatinya. Tetapi Jihoon nggak bisa terus-terusan mengalah dengan Guanlin. Jihoon ingin Guanlin memperdulikan perasaannya, memperdulikan pengorbanannya selama ini. Biarkan Jihoon untuk egois kali ini._

 _Jihoon melepaskan genggaman Guanlin pada telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan."Guan, kepercayaan itu ibaratnya kayak kertas. Kalau udah kamu lipat sekali, itu nggak akan pernah bisa balik sempurna tanpa lipatan kayak semula." Guanlin tertegun ketika ucapan Jihoon terasa menusuk kedalam relung hatinya._

 _"Kak—" Guanlin menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan memohon. Guanlin tahu apa yang akan Jihoon katakan setelah ini. Guanlin belum siap akan hal itu. Guanlin tahu ia sudah banyak mengecewakan Jihoon. Jihoon seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Jihoon mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu, tetapi terlambat Jihoon sudah menutup rapat-rapat kesempatan Guanlin untuk mengutarakan kejelasan yang sebenarnya._

 _"Guanlin." Panggil Jihoon. Guanlin menggenggam erat lengan Jihoon. Tidak perduli jika cengkramnnya terlalu kuat. Guanlin malah berharap kuatnya cengkraman tangannya dapat mencegah Jihoon mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin Guanlin dengar seumur hidupnya._

 _"Aku rasa, ini udah waktunya. Aku—" Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika Jihoon mengambil jeda dengan mulai menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya berat. Guanlin mencoba mengunci tatapan sayu Jihoon dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata; nggak-jangan-bilang-itu-kak-jangan-aku-nggak-siap-buat-itu-ku-mohon._

 _"Kayaknya, kita nggak bisa lanjutin hubungan ini lagi. Aku tau, dari awal kamu cuma kasian sama aku dan nggak ada perasaan apapun sama aku. Kita nggak bisa terus-terusan nyakitin satu sama lain, Guan—" Guanlin menahan nafas nya selagi menunggu Jihoon melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Jihoon menatap Guanlin dalam. Guanlin benci jika Jihoon memberikan tatapan sayu yang lemah seperti itu padanya, Guanlin merasa secara tidak langsung dia sudah membuat Jihoon kehilangan binar dalam kedua bola matanya._

 _"Kita udahan aja sampe sini, ya? Karena kalau diterusin pun percuma. Aku nggak akan bisa gantiin posisi Seonho. Aku tau dari awal aku emang nggak ada di hati kamu. Aku harap kamu bahagia ya habis ini sama dia?" Jihoon mulai bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak meninggalkan Guanlin yang seakan jiwa dan raganya tidak menyatu saat ini._

 _Ingin rasanya Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Guanlin saat ini juga, tapi Jihoon tidak bisa. Kalau ia memeluk Guanlin, ia yang akan kalah lagi. Biarkan Jihoon egois untuk kali ini._

 _Grep._

 _"Kak, jangan pergi." Jihoon membeku ditempat nya ketika Guanlin memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Jihoon diam, tidak membalas dan tidak juga menolak. Jihoon membiarkan Guanlin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehernya. Membiarkan dirinya berdekatan dengan Guanlin sedikit lebih lama lagi._

 _Cukup lama kedua sejoli itu terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Jihoon menyerah. Jihoon melepaskan tangan Guanlin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu._

 _"Guanlin." Tangan Jihoon terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Guanlin yang terasa dingin ditelapak tangannya._

 _"Jangan begini kumohon." Jihoon membawa Guanlin untuk menatap kedua mata nya. Bukannya menjauh, justru Guanlin kembali menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala pemuda berpipi gempal itu ke dalam dada nya._ _Dan air mata Jihoon luruh pada saat itu juga._

 _Setelah dirasa Jihoon sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya. Sebersit rasa tidak rela menyelimuti relung hati Guanlin._

 _"Guanlin, kamu harus janji sama aku kalau kamu bahagia habis ini. Ada atau tanpa aku. Kamu harus kejar dia kalau kamu emang masih sayang. Buktiin ke dia." Jihoon menatap Guanlin dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk membuat Guanlin mengerti._

 _"Aku nggak mau." Guanlin memasang ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin._

 _"Kamu harus mau. Kamu harus jadi Guanlin yang dulu. Guanlin yang jahil, Guanlin si bintang kelas yang selalu berbuat onar, dan Guanlin yang belum mengenal siapa Park Jihoon."_

 _"Mana bisa kayak gitu. Aku bilang nggak mau ya nggak mau." Guanlin menatap Jihoon tajam dengan pandangan yang dapat Jihoon artikan sebagai ketidakrelaan._

 _"Terserah. Tapi kamu harus bahagia, Guanlin. Aku mau kamu seneng, tapi aku nggak bisa bikin kamu seneng. Bahagianya kamu cuma ada di Seonho."_

 _"Kak Jihoon! Aku udah bilang kalau aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sama Seonho!" Guanlin menatap Jihoon dengan kilatan marah di kedua mata beningnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _"Tapi kamu masih kelewat care sama dia! Kamu selalu jadiin dia prioritas kamu! Malah kamu pernah batalin kencan kita karena Seonho sakit! Aku jadi percaya kalau diantara kalian masih ada apa-apanya." Guanlin benci melihat Jihoon menatap nya dengan pandangan kalah seperti itu._

 _"Bukan gitu! Kamu nggak tau yang sebenernya! Sebenarnya aku—" Guanlin menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba._

 _Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Guanlin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar dan terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya kamu?" Jihoon menegaskan ulang kalimat Guanlin yang terpotong._

 _Aku sadar kalau aku sayangnya sama kamu, Jihoon. Tapi timing nya gak tepat karena kamu bikin aku sadar disaat aku udah kehilangan kamu._

 _Guanlin memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jihoon. Guanlin benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahu Jihoon karena ia tidak tahu apakah ini perasaan sayang atau penyesalan. Dan lagipula percuma, semuanya sudah terlambat._

 _"Aku nggak maksa kamu, Guan. Kalau kamu masih bounding feelings dan masih care sama mantan kamu, nggak papa. Nggak papa banget malah. Kamu itu– cuma kecepetan jadiin aku pelarian dari mantan kamu. "_

 _"Oke, aku ngaku. Niat awal aku emang cuma mau jadiin kamu pelarian. Tapi percaya sama aku, it's turned out to be something more than I ever planned. " Guanlin melirik Jihoon sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "I already used to having you during my daily, aku udah terlanjur sayang sama kamu."_

 _Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Guanlin, "Nggak, Guanlin. Kamu nggak punya perasaan itu ke aku. Kamu cuma terbiasa sama aku yang selalu recokin kamu setiap hari."_

 _Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi dari hadapan Guanlin secepatnya takut-takut air matanya akan kembali turun dan semakin membuat dirinya terkesan lemah dimata Guanlin atau semakin membuat Guanlin merasa kasihan padanya._

 _"Kak, tunggu!"_

 _Grep._

 _Jihoon membelalakan matanya ketika Guanlin menarik lengan nya dan kembali menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu Jihoon suka. Guanlin menyesap aroma tubuh Jihoon dalam-dalam._

 _Guanlin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di kening Jihoon sebelum berkata, "Semangat ya Kak buat ujian nasional nya. Jangan sering tidur pagi karena mantengin buku big bank. Lo butuh istirahat, tubuh lo itu bukan robot."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Guanlin, Jihoon mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Karena mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhirnya ia bisa mendekap Guanlin seerat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin minggu depan Guanlin sudah bersama yang lain, kan?_

 _"_ _Kamu jangan keseringan pulang larut, inget sama makan, kerjain tugas yang bener, jangan sering bolos lagi, jangan balapan lagi." Pesan Jihoon pada Guanlin. Guanlin memberi gumaman pelan sebagai jawaban iya atas apa yang Jihoon pesankan padanya._

 _"_ _Ayo, Kak. Gue anter lo pulang." Ucap Guanlin setelah mereka berdua saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Tetapi dengan cepat Jihoon menolaknya, "Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Kamu hati-hati ya. Jangan kebut-kebutan dan inget, harus langsung pulang. Dadah, Guan!"_

 _Guanlin terdiam di tempatnya menatap tubuh Jihoon yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya. Dadanya terasa sesak menyaksikan tubuh mungil yang baru saja ia peluk menghilang perlahan ditelan gelap malam. Guanlin sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menyesal, menyesal karena telah melepaskan Jihoon._

 _ **.**_

Jihoon tersenyum singkat sembari memainkan squishy di tangannya. "Toh juga aku habis ini bakal pergi dari sekolah ini kan, Guan? _Let's accept the truth that maybe we just weren't meant for one another_."

"Kak Jihoon!" Jihoon terkesiap ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya dan mendapati Jinyoung, tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Udah selesai beres-beres lokernya?" tanya Jinyoung seraya melirik loker Jihoon yang memang sudah kosong.

"Hmm, udah kok! Ini udah tinggal dikunci." Jihoon memainkan kunci kecil ditangan kanannya ke udara.

Jinyoung tersenyum dan langsung mengambil alih kardus yang tergeletak di lantai, berisikan barang-barang Jihoon. "Ayo kita pergi makan ice cream, Kak! Aku yang traktir, oke?"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, pikirannya kembali melayang kepada sosok Guanlin yang tengah tersenyum tampan dalam benaknya.

 _Well, aku emang udah seharusnya lupain kamu. Because you were meant to be nothing more that an it-wasn't-meant-to-be, so I can be that much more grateful for whoever I am meant for._

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengiyakan tawaran Jinyoung untuk mentraktirnya es krim. "Ayo!"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Notes :

Halo! Karena ini first attemptku nulis fanfic panwink dan words nya sampe 3k+, how is this? Okay?

Well, ini sebetulnya remake dari salah satu koleksi oneshot ku. Aku pilih diksi gak baku kayak gini karena biar feel nya dapet aja. Nailed or Failed? Hehehehe = )

Uhm, _drop your opinion in_ _ **reviews**_ _section bellow won't do any harm_ , _right_? _It would be great for my spiritmeter_. So, _I would appreciate it so much_. Thankchu! (peluk satu-satu.)

10:58 AM, poodiehoodhi.


End file.
